A Perfect Moment
by flaaaareon
Summary: Oneshot. Months after the Twilight taking over Hyrule, Link and Zelda finds themselves as best of friends, but both long for something more from the other. LinkxZelda


I haven't made stories (fanfics) in a while... First off, there's not a lot of dialog ('cause I'm a lazy bum) but more detail. Plus, this is my first Zelda fanfic so… please be nice xD.

* * *

The dark days of the overpowering Twilight had been a faint memory in many of Hyrule's citizens. Many thought of this period as just a nightmare that had quickly come and gone. Yet, two individuals out of the hundreds of people were the only ones who had experienced the horrid and tragic time of the Twilight taking over the land. These two people take the names of Link, the hero who saved Hyrule and was a goat herder in the province of Ordon, and Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. Ever since the defeat of Gannondorf, both have been fairly close, and there was never a day the two were not seen together.

Citizens had seen the two walking through the streets of Castle Town every now and then. The two were always engaged in deep conversation, but one thing many had noticed was how they looked at each other. Zelda's eyes would always glow with joy when she looked at Link, and he would always smile at her as if she were the most glorious person on this earth. Everyone knew they were a couple, but they never admitted if they were or not.

On a bright and cloudless day, they lay in the goat field in Ordon. Link, lying on his back, has his hands under his head and eyes closed, enjoying the gentle breeze passing by. Zelda lay a foot away from him, eyes wide and viewing the beautiful sky above them. Both were silent as they listened to the singing of birds around them.

Zelda's mind wondered off and she ended up thinking about Link. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and he was perfect in her eyes: bold, strong, brave, courageous… and very good looking. He was a gentleman, always polite to others even if they were rude to him. Everything about this man was perfect and irresistible, and she couldn't pull away from how handsome he was. Yet, she could not deny that she was deeply and truly in love with him.

Link sat up and turned to Zelda. She seemed to not notice him staring, so he asked with a thoughtful face, "Anything wrong, Princess?"

Due to her thoughts being interrupted, Zelda's body jolted instantly. How long had her mind drifted off? And exactly how long had he been staring at her? "You know you do not have to call me 'Princess', Link," she exclaimed.

Smiling, he responded "It's just a habit, I'm sorry Pri— Zelda. But really, is there anything wrong? You seemed as if you were deep in thought about something…"

"No, no… I'm okay," she responded with a nervous laugh. He was right about being deep in thought, but it was not about something. It was about someone, and it was him.

Looking away, Link started to wonder off into his on world. What Zelda didn't know is that he felt the exact same way about her. Even though many other women had tried to seduce him, his eyes had only looked to Zelda. He had fallen for her when they first met in the Twilight Realm and, despite the fact that he was a wolf at the time, he could not look away from her beauty. In his eyes, she was intelligent and kind, something he would want in a girlfriend, and even a wife. Her long golden hair seemed to always glisten when the sunlight hit it, and her violet eyes were just simply mesmerizing.

Realizing that he had dazed off, his mind focused on the present. He thought of how to make this time with her last.

"Zelda," he started, "I have a question…"

"Hm? What is it?" She asked, sitting up so she could look at him better.

Link sighed. How was he going to say it? The words were simple, and the time seemed right, so why couldn't he say what was on his mind? Yes, he was nervous, very nervous. _'Why of all times does the one who holds the Power of Courage not have courage at all?!'_ he wondered.

Zelda waited patiently, staring dumbfounded at Link's face. What he was going to ask seemed very important, because he was having a hard time saying whatever it was.

"Alright," he finally said. While saying this, he stood up. Then he grabbed both of Zelda's hands and helped her up as well. He stared deep into her eyes, ignoring the confused look on her face. Link was finally going to say it. The words that were kept away deep in his heart were going to finally be expressed and said to the woman he truly cared about

"Zelda," he started again, "I want you to know that you are the most amazing person in my life and you're all I need in my life," he hesitated on the next words he was going to say. He inhaled, and began again. "I love you, Zelda."

Upon hearing those words, Zelda's eyes widened in surprise. Link loved her? The Link she has been constantly thinking for who knows how long?

Link looked down at the hands that were in his then looked back into her eyes. "I love you more than anything in this world, and I know for sure that I can't live without you," he breathed out.

Shaking out her confusion, Zelda began to smile. "Wow," she began, "This is such a shock, actually…"

"It's… it's okay if you feel the same way," he said, staring down.

"No! I mean, I'm not trying to say that I don't feel the same, Link," she exclaimed. The words were going to come out, and she would have no regrets saying them. "I love you, too, Link. I'll always love you, and I know I want to be with you forever more."

Now Link started to smile at her lovingly. He was very joyful by just hearing the woman he loved say she loved him. Still staring at her smiling face, he let go of one of her hands and grabbed her waist. He pulled her closer, and once her face was just a few inches away, he tilted his head and placed his lips on hers.

* * *


End file.
